After Life
by Reiayni
Summary: Krad and Dark are gone, but where will their souls go next?...


After Life  
  
The battle had come to a conclusion, but what of the other two protagonists of our journey? They were souls without a body, so where will they go when their time on earth is done?  
  
Aftermath  
  
"DARK!!" Krad screamed as he was sealed by his counter self.  
They fell into darkness for what seemed like an eternity. Hours seemed like days and days like years.  
Then after what seemed like an eternity they landed into a gleaming white cell. It had no doors no windows and no definable ceiling or floor. Put simply, they were trapped in a box waiting to be released from this ephemeral hell.  
"What the hell am I doing here?" Dark yelled out into the open only to have the sound ring hollowly against the walls.  
"Well shouldn't you know? You are the one after all who sent us here." Krad said menacingly towards Dark with a glare.  
"What the -----." Dark said just remembering who was with him.  
"Just noticed I was here huh? I am you and you are me so naturally I would be stuck here to grace your side." Krad said as he began to shake in anger.  
"Hello, are you ready to begin now?" A man behind them asked just as the scene was about to get ugly.  
"Where'd you come from?!" Krad and Dark yelled out in unison.  
"I'm the judge." the mysterious man replied.  
"I don't care if you're the judge, creator or my mother, just tell me how to get out and get away from him!" Krad shouted at the man as he pointed in Dark's direction.  
"Oh, you should be thankful. I'll be the only partner you'll have that will always have to be close to you and the only one who'll know your secrets." Dark snapped back.  
"Well oh womanizer at least I don't cycle through women every turn of a century!" Krad spat back.  
"Gentlemen are you done yet?" The man said as he appeared between them.  
"..." There was silence and he began again.  
"I am here to recognize your sins and your good deeds and here to decide if you shall enter the pearly gates, or fall into the depths of hell and have your soul eaten by the devil. Now let's begin." He announced.  
"First topic is women."  
"Krad you are exempt from this judgement because you have never dated anyone." The judge said.  
"Ha! Poor Kradders never had a date!" Dark taunted.  
"At least I don't fall for sluts, I have some tastes." Krad threw back.  
"AHEM!" Both men turned.  
"Dark you on the other hand have many sins in this area."  
"WHAT! I've never cheated or raped anyone!" Dark cried out.  
"True you have never raped anyone but you have cheated."  
"What are you talking about?!" Dark demanded.  
"He's talking about all the women you've had at the same time dumbass." Krad said as he smiled evenly.  
"Women! I've only went out with one at a time." Dark protested.  
"True but when the woman either died or grew to old, you never severed your ties with her thus they all remained as active women in your life. Therefore you did cheat on the emotions they still head."  
"What the ------"Dark said slack jawed.  
"Next is cruelty. You both are in for this one."  
"I have nothing to say. It was all for my Satoshi-sama." Krad said without remorse.  
"Your Satoshi-sama!!!! He is not yours." Dark said forcefully.  
"Are you saying that you want my blue haired boy, huh thief?" Krad threw back.  
"NO!"  
"Deny it all you want you're just jealous."  
"Okay since Krad has admitted his faults I shall announce Dark's. Dark has been cruel to the hearts of those he loved. He should've known to never enter another's heart but chose to be selfish and come into their lives only to disappear from them."  
"Well.....I...." Dark couldn't finish as he began to realize what he had done.  
"Next we have deaths." The man said.  
"Dark this time you are exempt because you have never directly killed anyone."  
"See I deserve to go to heaven. I didn't take any lives or be exceedingly cruel to anyone!"  
"That is yet to be seen sir."  
"Do you deny that you have killed many?" The judge asked.  
"No, but I did all for the sake of my Hikaris. They after all are my only family and love." Krad said proudly.  
"You sound SOO sad." Dark said sarcastically.  
"Should I?" Krad said as he smiled darkly at his counterpart.  
"Now the final trial. This is now the time to put anything out that is to be looked down upon without fear." The judge announced.  
"What shouldn't I be proud of?" Krad asked. "I did it all out of love for my family and dearest to me."  
"You shouldn't be proud of anything." Dark mumbled.  
"Well if that is all....then the judgement shall commence." The man said and disappeared.  
"All we've to do is wait." Krad smiled smugly to himself.  
"Don't think you're going to heaven!" Dark said darkly.  
"Well don't be getting all angry at me now or you might not make it either." Krad said in a silky voice.  
"What are you plotting?" Dark asked as he backed away.  
"Oh nothing. I'm just thinking of all the pain and torture that you'll go through for the rest of eternity." He said smiling.  
"You evil-"Dark said but was interuppted by the Judge.  
"It has been decided."  
There was a pause as they waited for the outcome.  
"You will both go to heaven."  
"WHAT THE HELL! I'm supposed to stay with this nutcase still!" Dark said angrily.  
"Well sir he has owned up to his actions and they were done out of love. Not to mention that in his mind what he did is right so really we can't keep him out."  
("Besides we need that kind of ferocity at the end of the world when the angels fight against the demons. Also he'll blend in well with the other host. Not to mention we don't want him as an enemy --;; "he whispered to Dark.)  
"THOSE ARE YOUR ONLY REASONS?!" Dark screamed.  
"All but one, the Lord believes it is best that you guys make up and become a great power in the world. He thinks you could do great things."  
"Why does HE get to stay I didn't hear any reasons." Krad said.  
"Well we need him here and if we send one to hell we have to send the other so.....yeah..."  
"I didn't do anything of merit?" Dark pouted after he recovered from an anime fall.  
"No, you stole, you broke hearts, and generally destroyed everything in the area."  
"Oh thanks." He said exasperated.  
"Welcome"  
Then they saw a bright light and were engulfed in it. When both had recovered they were standing in a beautiful place in which the servants who started tending them all looked like Satoshi or Risa. Creepy, but that's heaven for ya! 


End file.
